Many machines are equipped with hydraulic systems that can support auxiliary hydraulic functions, for example, skid steers, back hoes, loaders, etc. In some machines the operator controls auxiliary flow rate by constantly activating a roller to a desired position to maintain consistent flow to the auxiliary function. In other machines, the operator may also have an auxiliary extension control and an auxiliary retraction control that will send full or maximum hydraulic flow to the auxiliary hydraulic function in the designated direction. In some situations, the auxiliary function may not be able to handle the full or maximum hydraulic flow of the machine and thus the operator would be unable to use these full flow extension and retraction controls.
It would be desirable for an operator to be able to set and maintain a desired auxiliary flow rate and/or to resume a previously set auxiliary flow rate. It would be desirable for the operator to set a desired proportional flow rate setting between full extension or full retraction, for example, 20% flow rate, 50% flow rate, maintain current flow rate, resume last flow rate, etc.